Safe Haven
by Chichiforever
Summary: Usagi is forced to relocate her life along with the lives of those most important to her, as she tried to escape her step brothers ill intentions.
1. Chapter 1

She sat in front of her brother, his oversized t-shirt falling down her shoulder as he gently touched her bruised and bloodied face. "Usagi, what happened to you?" he asked worriedly as his hazel eyes went to her water blood shot blues "Who did this to you?"

She looked around frantically before looking back at him. "I-"

"Damn it Motoki! You left your damn lunch in my car again it smells like something died in there!" came the annoyed voice of his roommate. "How hard is it to throw out you...whoa..." he stopped staring at the scene in front of him. His eyes taking in the room around him, the armchair flipped over, glass shards glittered the floor around them. Motoki's white shirt now dirty with blood and ripped. The woman he had his arms not wearing anything but an oversized t-shirt. Her hair lying around her, on her shoulders marks that resembled fingers protruded out. Her face covered in tears her lips cut and bleeding, her left eye bruised and her right cheek swollen and discolored. "I know this looks bad, but let me explain" Motoki said gently as he saw the anger flare in his roommates face. "This isn't what it looks like" Motoki slowly stood his hands out as Mamoru glared at the blond man. "This is my sister," he added. Mamoru frowned "sister?"

"yes." he said standing "Younger sister."

"You never said you had a younger sister" Mamoru's blue eyes went to the shivering woman, then back to Motoki "I think you need to tell me what the hell happened before I break your legs Motoki, it doesn't look good"

"I don't know" Motoki answered, "She was here when I got home from work."

Mamoru did not believe him. Seeing the distrust, Usagi slowly stood. Her hands reached out and grabbed her brother's arm. He looked down at her placing his arms around her waist for support. "I'm sorry...I had nowhere else to go" she whispered "Motoki didn't do this to me" she looked up at him tears filling her eyes once more. "My step brother did"

"Diamond?!" Motoki hissed

She grabbed on to him hiding her face into his shirt. Mamoru nodded placing his brief case down. He slowly walked to the siblings. "Usagi right?" Motoki nodded. "Usagi" he said once more this time to the blonde-haired person. She slowly looked at him shaking slightly. "There are two things we can do. The first is taking you to a hospital" Usagi clung to her bother tighter shaking her head rapidly. "The second is to let me look over you" she looked at her brother confused.

"Mamoru is a Doctor," he answered simply. "You can trust him Usa" Usagi looked to mamoru and frowned as her hands went to her feet. "They said I could trust Diamond too"

"I don't know who this Diamond character is, but I can promise you Usagi...I am nothing like him" he gave her a gentle smile "I promise to be gentle." her big blue eyes looked up at her brother "don't leave me"

"Promise" he whispered. She tried to walk to the couch but quickly fell. Motoki lifted her into his arm laying her down. Mamoru opened his medical bag. Thirty minutes later, Mamoru looked to motoki "There's no permit damage. She will have the bruising and black eye for a little over two weeks. I will pick her up some painkillers tomorrow to help with the swelling. As for her lips,...she's going to need antibiotics. The mouth is full of bacteria. I don't want her getting an infection. As for her ribs, nothing is broken or cracked but she will need to take it easy while the bruising heals. As for her foot, she has a bad contusion so she'll need to stay off it for a week." he turned back to Usagi. "Now...I have to ask you something and I need you to please be honest with me ok?" she nodded "Did he..."

"No" she said quickly, Motoki let out a breath his body slumping in his chair "He tired" she whispered "but I kicked him hard...down there" she pointed toward her lower half. "Like you taught me"

"I hope you broke it" Motoki growled.

"Ok." Mamoru nodded "did he do anything else to you beside this?" she looked away. "Usagi you can tell us. I just want to make sure you're okay physically." She nodded "he...he put his hands...he put his hands..." her eyes kept going to her lower area. Motoki stood covering his face with his hands as he walked around the room, Usagi jumped slightly as he paced the floor. "Motoki I think you should step outside"

"I'm not leaving her," he said quickly "You're not helping her" mamoru replied his eyes darting to the shaking scared girl. With a nod, Motoki left slamming the door as he went. Mamoru turned sighing as Usagi began to cry. "I made him angry" she whispered, "I let him down" she shook her head. "No, Usagi you did nothing of the sort. This isn't your fault." Mamoru looked back at the door "Motoki is upset yes, but not at you" taking a bandage out of his bag, he gently wrapped it around her bruised foot. "He never told you about me did he?" he looked up at her with a frown shaking his head. "I didn't think so. Toki has always been pretty over protective when it came to me. He never told his friends growing up that he had a little sister, I mean after I turned 10, Motoki was 14, he stopped telling people about me." she giggled a little causing Mamoru so smile. "All because his friends asked me out. I remember him walking into the kitchen over hearing our conversation. Before I could even say no, Toki had him on the ground. It took four of his friends holding him back..." she shook her head. "Dad was so proud" she looked up at Mamoru and smiled "Dad and Motoki were the worst!" sighing she looked back at her hands "when dad died it really hurt Toki...it hurt all of us but it hurt him more. When I was 16, Mom remarried. Motoki hasn't spoken to her since."

"Interesting" Mamoru muttered, "It's strange" he added placing her wrapped foot on a pillow. "how you live with someone for five years...you think you know them...then you find out you really don't" he laughed "kind of funny actually."


	2. Chapter 2

"I find none of this funny' Motoki walked over sitting beside his sister. "I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her forehead. "I didn't mean to lose it like that."

"Its okay" she smiled "It gave Mamoru and I a chance to talk." Mamoru smiled "Very nice talking with you Usagi, if you need anything my room is the one right across from Motoki's." he stood "I'll leave you two alone. I placed two Motrin's on the counter; make sure she eats before taking them." Motoki nodded thanking his friend as he retreated to his room. "Motoki" Usagi whispered. Motoki looked to his sister "do you think we could just sleep tonight...no questions?" he went to protest "Please" Motoki nodded. Gently lifting her into his arms, her grip tightened on his shirt. "Can we...Can we do what we use to do...you know when I'd have a bad dream?" Motoki looked at her sadden beaten face "Please" she whispered pleadingly. He nodded kissing her forehead and holding her close to him. The next morning Mamoru watched as Motoki gently closed his bedroom door. "Still sleeping?" the blonde-haired person nodded. "She wouldn't let me go all night" he sighed. "Understandable" Mamoru replied as he took a bite of his toast. "I made breakfast. Her plate is in the oven and yours is in the microwave."

"Thanks Mamoru" taking a seat across from his best friend, he stared at his food. "You need to eat that Motoki. I know your upset right now but starving your body is not going to help this situation. She needs you healthy."

"I know man, it's just...I can't believe this happened to her..." he shook his head "She is, Usagi is just...she's like the sun man, she's always bright and cheerful never afraid to help someone in need." he looked to the hallway "The night I moved out, I drove Usagi to the pizza place that was down the street. I went in to pick up our order. When I came back she was missing her top shirt, sweater, socks, and shoes."

Mamoru stared at his friend confused "What happened to them?"

"She saw this homeless woman sitting on the rocks and noticed she was shivering, she noticed she didn't have any shoes." Mamoru smiled "she gave her, her stuff?" Motoki nodded "She'll give you the shirt off her back if it's what you need...She never turns down a friend she's always trying to help anything and everything. She accepts people right off the bat. No questions or judgments. Even if you do something, wrong she will forgive and give them a second, third or hell even a fourth chance! That is why I cannot believe this happened to her! I mean of all people why her?!"

"From the sounds of it your sister does sound like an amazing woman

"Girl"

"Woman Motoki she's eighteen." Motoki frowned "She is?" Mamoru stared at his best friend in shock, "are you honestly telling me you don't know how old your sister is?" A giggle came from the hall, the two men turned to see the woman in question standing with a smile on her face. "It's ok Mamoru, he'll just say I'm sixteen" she smiled at her brother lovingly. "Right Toki?"

"Well aren't you?" he asked confused, again, she laughs, causing a smile to appear on Mamoru's face. "In your eyes I've been sixteen for the last two years." she shook her head as she limped to the table Mamoru jumping up to grab her plate. "I'm eighteen" she smiled.

Motoki stared at his sister for a moment studying her features. It was as if a fog lifted right before his eyes, he saw that her face was no longer chubby with baby fat, it was tight and lean. Her once doe like eyes now took on the look of a woman. Her lips full and red. his eyes widened as he took her all in, she was right...when did this happen? How did he miss her growing up to be such a beautiful woman? and not just a cute little girl? Shaking his head, he turned to see Mamoru handing her, her plate of eggs and bacon. He frowned as he looked to his sister who sat in his oversized t-shirt. the shirt sat off her shoulder showing the top of her right breast, his eyes wondered down to her lower half, you could see the lace from her panties...Motoki blushed as he narrowed his eyes "Go change!" he yelled standing up. Usagi stopped her movement as she went to put the egg in her mouth. Mamoru stared at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "I-I...HE can see EVERYTHING!" Motoki jumped around the table covering Mamoru's eyes "GO now!" Usagi looked down her fork sitting on her plate as tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry," she whispered "But on my rush to get here I forgot to grab clothes..." Usagi went to get up, "I'll go now"

Mamoru pulled his friend away from him glaring at the blond. "What is your problem?!" he stood grabbing Usagi by the arm "don't go" he told her "sit down and eat. I am sure you are hungry. Your wounds need the nourishment in order to heal properly."

Usagi just nodded as she slowly took a seat. "I'm sorry Usagi" Motoki whispered taking his seat again "I just...your so grown up, when the hell did that happen?!"Usagi could only smile "your so much like dad it's unbelievable"


	3. Chapter 3

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
